Lies, Thunder Storms, and Traveling Strangers
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Stig is the Traveler of Norse Mythology. She travels the nine realms, day and night. Until one day when Thor joins the Avengers does she go missing. Loki is on a streak of lying, Odin on a streak of fainting, and a black wolf with golden eyes spotted in Midgard public.


_**Realm of the Frost Giants**_

Loki and Thor looked and explored, being speperated from Odin, the All-Father of the Norse Gods and Goddesses. Thor had a knife in hand. Not the sharpest one in the choice Thor and Loki had for weapons but it would do. Thor's hand shaked as the cold got inside his body and infected the warmth. Loki, however, was perfectly fine with the frozen plains and the iced statues of enemies in the ice. Even the weather didn't bother him.

"Brother, maybe we should split paths for a while. But not wander afar from the other. It should be easy." Loki stated. Thor pondered on it for a while. His blonde locks falling a little pass his shoulders. Being children didn't help the situation of gbeing separated from the All-Father but the search would be finished much quicker if they split up. So Thor looked up to the raven haired man and nodded. "Shout if you need me." He responded after turning away from the raven trickster. "And you for I." He replied slyly.

The blonde god walked for quite some time. He began to play with the dull knife he had chosen, though careful since he shivered. "THOR!" A shout was heard and Thor immediately ran to the source, his brother.

Loki crouched down next to a wounded black Wolf. Its fur was stained with the traveling blood, as though the wounds were recent. It was on its side, belly clearly exposed for a final blow. Its eyes were screwed shut in pain, agony and perhaps much more. Loki took two of his fingers and brought them to a fury neck, searching for a lost pulse. "THOR!" He screamed again. He better when it came to carrying beasts, but when it came to magic and such, Loki was the god to do it. Crunching snow was heard behind Loki. Incase it was not the young brother of his that he seeked, he pulled out a knife from a pouch attached to his leg. "What's the problem brother?" A certain blonde asked. Loki sighed in relief, glad he didn't attack. "This wolf-" "But I thought there weren't any wolfs in Jotunhiem." Thor interrupted. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. "Correct." "So this creature could be a shape-changer like you." Thor said. Loki hadn't thought of that idea, but now that he thought on it, it could be true.

"Carry it, now." Loki ordered. "I have a plan."

Thor picked up the mighty wolf gently by the sides and put on his shoulder, one arm supporting it so it wouldn't fall. The two brothers continued their search for Odin, the All-Father.

Several hours later went by like a snail moving as slow as possible. But the two managed to find the All-Father upon finding horse prints. "Father! Father!" Thor called. Odin looked to his backside and turned the big stallion around so he may face his young children.

"Where have you two been?" The All-Fathers mightly voice boomed. "We were distracted." Loki countered. "What is _that." _The All-Father asked. "A Shape-Changer." Thor said. Odin looked at its wound. "Come. Let us go my sons." He said. Thor placed the wolf carefully on the horse's rear. Loki made sure the creature did not fall off the eight-legged stallion.

"The wolf is a she. But, my prince, we do not know if it is a shape-shifter." The healer admitted. Loki nodded. The wolf was in a coma and would wake up in a month or so. The healers determined that she had traveled for several miles until she was attacked by something that seas not a Frost Giant. Or else the wound would have no heat coming from it. Loki offered to keep the she-wolf in his room.

"It would probably be best." The females determined.

So Loki dragged the wolf to his chambers and he began counting the seconds, the minutes, the days, the weeks, and soon the months.

Until that one faithful day, the she-wolf changed the two brothers lives forever.


End file.
